


the end of infinity with you

by punkpete



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, and a nice homecooked meal, boyfriends being boyfriends, i still love the fact that's a tag, some banter as always, there's a brief serenade, this isn't an AU therefore, wee bit of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: Reason #18 - Show off new lingerie.“'S perfect. You’re gorgeous. A lovely color against your skin. Delicate and elegant, just like you.” Harry always has to be a charming bastard, even when he’s out of breath. Louis has never been able to take compliments very well, so he deflects again.“Mmm. Want me to roll over so you can get a better look?” Louis’ smile is wolfish in the dim light of the bedroom, his sharp canines sinking into his bottom lip as he winks at Harry.





	the end of infinity with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very excited to be a part of this and i hope you enjoy this fic!! it was a pleasure to write. feel free to leave your feedback :) 
> 
> title is from the last of the real ones by fall out boy, because pete's words will always be far better than mine. trust me. he expresses feeling in words much more than i ever could.

>><<

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Louis sing-songs, sliding across the hardwood floor into the living room in his socked feet. Harry is sitting on the couch, legs crossed with a book held between his fingers. He snaps it shut when Louis comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his neck and trails his hands down his chest.

 

“Will I like this surprise or no?” Harry asks, the tilt to his mouth a weird mix between amused and dubious.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to _love_ it.” Louis teases, digging his chin into Harry’s shoulder and biting his earlobe. He’s a little too satisfied when he feels Harry shiver against him.

 

“Oh. Is it a naughty surprise? Those are my favorite kind.” Harry replies, his voice deep and rough.

 

“It’s something I’ll have to strut my stuff in for you. Whenever you’re ready.” Louis taunts, running a hand through Harry’s hair and scratching his scalp to placate him.

 

“That’s not fair. Can’t you just tell me?” Harry whines, petulant with the world’s prettiest pout.

 

“That’s not how surprises work, darling. You’ve gotta woo me first.” Louis giggles, making his way around the couch to plop down into Harry’s lap. Louis watches as Harry throws the book onto the coffee table in order to let his hands do as they please.

 

“I’m an expert at doing that. Have any requests?” Harry simpers, running his hands up and down Louis’ sides before settling on his hips.

 

“I don’t have requests. I make demands, good sir. I expect a nice home cooked meal out of you, and possibly a serenade.” Louis sniffs haughtily, but it’s mostly for show.

 

Truthfully, Louis thinks this surprise is a rather selfish way to make him feel good about himself. Even if Harry doesn’t give him romantic gestures, he’s likely to cave and give him what he wants anyway. It’s a dangerous thing, the power they have over each other.

 

“That’s fair. Is it possible I could get the surprise now and cook you dinner while confessing my undying love for you after?” Harry smirks, tucking his index finger under the waistband of Louis’ joggers and snapping it against his skin. Louis hums, tilting his head back and forth as he considers it.

 

“Carry me to the bedroom and you’ve got a deal.” Louis purses his lips and lifts his arms.

 

“Always so bossy.” Harry murmurs, but he happily hauls Louis over his shoulder while he whines, kicking and screaming.

 

“Put me down you giant oaf!” Louis shrieks, pounding against Harry’s lower back with his fist.

 

“You didn’t say _how_ I had to carry you.” Harry snickers, tossing Louis onto the bed with a bounce. He kneels against the edge of the mattress and watches Louis sit up, looking like a grumpy kitten with his hair wilting to one side.

 

“You’re such a prick. I don’t think you deserve my surprise anymore.” Louis sticks his nose up in the air, just to be as over dramatic as possible.

 

“Obviously that was my attempt at foreplay.” Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis.

 

“Seemed more like a weird bear mating ritual if you ask me.” Louis snorts, trying to sort out his hair so his fringe lays flat against his forehead. It’d be a shame if Harry were to mess it up again.

 

“I was going for caveman, but good guess.” Harry replies, crawling up the bed to hover over Louis.

 

“You Harry. Me boyfriend.” Louis grunts, going cross eyed trying to look at Harry’s face so close to his.

 

“Honestly that just sounds like something you would say in a normal conversation.” Harry laughs against his mouth.

 

“That is so rude. Just shut up and accept your pressie.” Louis pinches Harry in the side before he goes soft and pliant against him.

 

Harry lets his weight rest on Louis, their chests pressed together as their mouths meet. Louis latches onto Harry’s bottom lip and tugs at it with is teeth.

 

“Where is my present, exactly?” Harry pulls back enough to say, confusion clouding his gaze. Louis looks up at him coquettishly, a glint in his eye that makes heat collect low in Harry’s gut.

 

“Take off my pants.” Louis giggles, licking his lips as his body starts to thrum with adrenaline. He can’t bite back the grin on his face when Harry’s eyebrows raise to his hairline. He holds his breath as Harry slinks down the bed till he’s faced with Louis’ crotch.

 

Harry rolls the waistband down and tugs at it slowly, and Louis lifts up to help get them over his bum and then promptly kicks them across the room without a care. Louis holds his breath as he waits for Harry to react, feels the way his fingers grip his thighs tightly.

 

“ _Louis_.” He whispers, reverent look on his face even though his voice sounds husky and strained. Louis is tempted to lift his hips up and directly into Harry’s face, but he swears he has self control. Sometimes. When he wants to be a tease, mainly.

 

“Tell me what you think before I explode.” Louis quips, his eyes flickering over the way Harry is hunched over him, head tilted down and his chest rising and falling quickly as he takes in Louis’ form.

 

“Oh God, you’re so pretty, Lou. Rendered me speechless for a minute there.” Harry blushes all the way down his neck, and Louis greedily takes it in, feeling drunk off of the sheepish way Harry is smiling down at him.

 

“I picked the color I thought you’d like most.” Louis replies, feeling as if his heart may burst out of his chest. He tugs Harry up by the hair and kisses him senseless, just because he can. He can feel Harry’s hand trail down his stomach and settle against his lace covered cock, the lavender panties soft and rubbing against him just right.

 

Louis can feel sparks building in his spine as Harry rubs against him, shoving a thigh between his legs and grinding up against him. Louis stares at Harry’s lips when he pulls back, red and swollen as he pants above him.

 

“‘S perfect. You’re gorgeous. A lovely color against your skin. Delicate and elegant, just like you.” Harry always has to be a charming bastard, even when he’s out of breath. Louis has never been able to take compliments very well, so he deflects again.

 

“Mmm. Want me to roll over so you can get a better look?” Louis’ smile is wolfish in the dim light of the bedroom, his sharp canines sinking into his bottom lip as he winks at Harry.

 

“Please.” Harry pleads, grabbing Louis by the waist and helping him turn over. Louis settles his head on his arms, folded up against the pillow. He wiggles his bum enticingly, hearing Harry groan behind him and causing him to laugh.

 

Louis melts into the mattress as soon as Harry’s hands settle over his ass, squeezing him through the lace.

 

“The white thigh highs are a nice touch, you little minx.” Louis can hear the smile in Harry’s voice. Harry pulls at the strap on his upper thigh before sinking his teeth into the flesh underneath. Louis flinches, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain as Harry soothes it with his tongue and the pleasure floods his senses.

 

“You know, the quicker you get me naked the quicker you can make me that dinner and sing me to sleep. A good post-coital lullaby.” Louis hides his smirk in his forearm, trying not to laugh at Harry’s indignant noise.

 

“Romance is dead.” Harry sighs, acting incredibly put upon before he starts to push Louis’ t-shirt up his back. Louis sits up enough for it to be pulled over his head, thoroughly fucking up his hair in the process. No use in fixing it now. Sex hair is totally a style. Harry’s hands trail a careful path down his spine and settle where his back dimples are.

 

“I’m not getting any younger, Styles.” Louis huffs, because he knows this routine works. Harry happens to like it when he acts like a brat. Harry slaps him on the ass in response, and Louis bites his lip to hold back the indecent noise that threatens to come out of his mouth.

 

Harry pushes the lace down over his bum and lets it bunch between his thighs.

 

“It’s a shame to get rid of these so soon. The thigh highs stay on for now.” Harry says, as if he’s actually mourning the loss of a pair of panties. Louis isn’t surprised by the dramatics. Before Louis can dignify him with a response, Harry spreads his cheeks and gives his hole a kitten lick.

 

Louis’ body jolts, feeling like he’s been electrocuted with it. He can feel himself melting and becoming pliant as Harry presses his hips into the mattress and swirls his tongue around his rim.

 

“Mother _fucker_.” Louis whines, squirming uncontrollably as Harry pushes his tongue inside him and tries to make room.

 

“What was that?” Harry murmurs, pulling back completely and causing Louis to groan. He turns his head to look over his shoulder and fix Harry with his best glare.

 

Harry smirks at him before leaning over the side of the bed,  the cold metal of his necklace brushing against Louis’ lower back and causing him to shiver. Harry slides open the drawer of their bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube. Louis can feel his skin prickling with anticipation, hears the sound of Harry unzipping his jeans and popping the cap on the bottle.

 

Harry squirts the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before circling Louis’ entrance. He sucks in a deep breath as Harry slides in a finger up to the first knuckle. Louis pushes back against him, trying to force him deeper inside.

 

“C’mon. Give it to me.” Louis slurs, sex drunk and begging for more. Harry gives it to him. He works his way up to three fingers, twisting them and curving them in search of Louis’ sweet spot.

 

Harry grins when Louis cries out, rubbing against the bundle of nerves and feeling his walls clench hard around his fingers. Louis can feel the metal of the rings on his fingers pressing into his skin, sure to leave marks. His cock is pressed against the sheets, throbbing and wet at the tip.

 

Harry pulls his fingers out carefully, and Louis whimpers at the loss, empty and clenching around nothing. Louis feels Harry grip his hips before he flips him over to look at him, face flushed and hair in disarray. He can feel the lace scraping against his skin, the burn of it.

 

“I wanted to see your face. Also, I wanted to kiss you.” Harry smiles down at him a bit dazedly, eyes dark and teeth glowing in the dim light.  Louis purses his lips and raises his chin in invitation. Their mouths  connect in a soft suck, the noise of it loud in the silence of the room. Harry bites down on his bottom lip and pulls, and Louis can hardly stop the moan that crawls up his throat.

 

His eyes are closed, but he can hear Harry fumbling with his zipper and the shuffle of fabric as he gets his cock out. Their lips pull apart with a wet smack, and Harry anchors himself by digging his teeth into Louis’ collarbone.

 

Louis reaches down to palm Harry’s dick, which is starting to look a little purple at this point of neglect. Harry hisses against his skin, knocking Louis’ hand away in favor of slicking his dick up before grabbing Louis’ hips and hoisting him up so he can put his legs over his shoulders.

 

Harry grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair in one hand and guides his cock inside with the other.

 

“Finally.” Louis groans, shoving his hips down against Harry as hard as he can in hopes of making him bottom out faster. Harry pulls his hair, tugging his head back until they can lock eyes.

 

“None of that.” Harry growls, and then he’s kissing Louis so hard their teeth are clashing as he sinks inside of him to the hilt. Their chests are pressed together, sweaty and slick as their hearts beat to the same rhythm.

 

Harry slides his other hand up Louis’ side as he starts to thrust, sharing breath as he forces the noises out of him. Louis’ mouth falls open and his eyes slip shut, his jaw slack as Harry pounds into him at an increasing speed.

 

“Fuck, yeah. Ah, that’s _it!_ ” Louis cries out, Harry’s grunts and words of encouragement mingling with his moans of ecstasy in a cacophony of sound. He isn’t even sure what he’s saying anymore, but he knows he can’t stop as his nails dig into Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful. I love you, gonna make you come on my cock.” Harry whispers, his voice strained as the heat collects low in his belly and threatens to overwhelm him. Louis shudders at the sound of Harry’s voice, his hot breath on his face as his hips stutter, frantically jutting into him.

 

“Yes, Harry. Shit, please.” Louis begs, but he has no idea what he’s asking for, he just wants _more._ He feels full with it, clenching around the thick cock inside him like his life depends on it.

 

“I’m not gonna last.” Harry murmurs against his mouth. Louis leans up and twists his neck until he can press their tongues together, sliding against the roof of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s knuckles press against his stomach, the only warning he gets before Harry wraps his fingers around his cock and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts. Louis drags his hands down Harry’s back and settles on his ass, trying to push him further inside and keep him there forever.

 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry chants, over and over again as his hips start to jackrabbit out of his control and Louis’ feet are bouncing on top of his shoulders.

 

“Fuckin’ hell. Fill me up, come on.” Louis pleads, throwing his head back as Harry nails his prostate dead on and his hand speeds up on his dick. Harry shoves in hard one more time and stills, tensing up and letting out a cry of Louis’ name before he starts to come inside him in warm, wet pulses.

 

Louis clenches around him, vice tight as he starts to come all over his belly and Harry’s fist, his back arching obscenely and his scream is practically silent in it’s intensity. Harry pulls out of him and rolls over onto his side to look at him. Louis blinks one eye open to look back, still trying to catch his breath. He can feel the come leaking out of him. It’s weirdly satisfying. But also gross now that it’s getting tacky.

 

“Clean me up?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow and grazing his hand down Harry’s arm in a feather light touch. Harry rolls his eyes, but gets up and comes back with a wet cloth to clean them up. Once they’re both clean again, and Louis has made his hair somewhat salvageable, they both put on a clean pair of boxers. Louis is loathe to admit he’s going to miss the panties, let alone the stockings he has to peel down his legs that are soaked in sweat.

 

“I’m gonna have to buy you more of those.” Harry says, casually as he tangles their feet together under the table while they eat the dinner he made. His wonderful homemade lasagna. Louis nearly chokes on the bite in his mouth, partially due to what Harry said but also because it’s a little too hot and his tongue burns. Louis takes a sip from his glass of water before he can reply.

 

“You do know my colors.” Louis simpers, fluttering his lashes at Harry as innocently as possible.

 

“I’m glad we agree. Are you about ready to be serenaded?” Harry asks, scraping his plate with his fork and licking it, like the weirdo he is. Louis is helplessly in love. He shoves another bite in his mouth and smiles at Harry like he’s not thinking of writing sonnets about the color of his eyes. (He so is. Maybe more like lyrics, though).

 

“I’m all yours. Tell me how much you love me with the power of song.” Louis giggles when Harry sticks his tongue out at him. He watches intently as Harry gets out the guitar and starts to sing a rendition of _Unchained Melody_. He’s a fucking cheesy sap and Louis can’t help but tear up.

 

“I can’t believe you just _Ghosted_ me. That’s not fair.” Louis pouts. Harry coos at him, sliding the strap of his guitar off before he gets down on his knees in front of Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face in the bare skin of his tummy.

“Sorry. I thought you’d like it.” Harry whispers, kissing his belly button.

 

“I loved it. I love you, curly little shit.” Louis teases, but his voice is far too tender to be joking.

 

“Love you more, babycakes.” Harry grins up at him, dimples in full force. Louis is such a sucker. But he’s also the luckiest boy on the planet.

 

>><<


End file.
